


荒唐情事

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 这是一场起于反叛的荒唐情事 。





	1. 01-08

一

二十四岁后生活开始变得面目模糊，如一个化浓妆在暗暗灯光下做活的五十岁老||鸨。连带面目模糊的是他自己。站在镜子前他时常恍惚。伸左手，镜里人跟他伸左手。伸右手，镜里人跟他伸右手。他感到迷惑。镜中人是谁呢。是他吗。好像是的。因为镜中人同样有绿眼睛和伤疤。那么所有绿眼睛和有伤疤的人都可以是他。“傲罗新秀”可以是他，“救世之星”可以是他，“大难不死的男孩”“女巫周刊最佳微笑”“打败黑魔王的勇士”……

都可以是他。

可他到底在哪里呢。他到底是谁呢。他快忘记自己是什么样了。记得他样子的人死了大半。那些活下来的一一开始自己的生活。全新的生活。人们争先恐后和过去告别，就像在九又四分之三站台的火车上冲送自己上学的父母告别的小孩一样，一样用力挥舞双手，欢呼雀跃。但他的火车误了点。他站在白雾蒙蒙之中，看不见前方后方。他离开不了。他被困其中。汽笛声响起一声又响起一声。都是别人的欢心雀跃，和他无关。

但幸好年岁渐长让他开始习惯了生理意义上的孤独。在罗恩赫敏买婚戒度蜜月装新房的所有时间里，他学会一个人上班下班买晚饭和看杂志。在有星星和月亮的晚上，他偶尔裹着被子坐在公寓阳台上发呆，感觉到寂寞和隐秘的悸动蛇一般从地上发芽而后缠绕心头。

有时他想他大概也不应该自怜自艾把自己划为孤独症候的一群里。他有朋友。亲如家人一般的朋友。可以托付性命的朋友。尽管他们最近联络稀少。他喝一口黄油啤酒或伏特加。不知道胃里腾腾烧起来的算什么样的火苗。有欲||望在燃烧。他还是知道这一点的。可是欲||望模糊。像他小时候见到过的寄附在奇洛后脑勺上的那张脸。分不清真正面孔。

如虫蛰伏。

二

二十四岁那一年他还退订了所有的正经报刊和杂志。因为那些纸上总漂浮着和他同名同姓的幽灵。或许也不是幽灵。而是他真的死掉了。他的尸首顺着黑湖漂流，他的幽灵就被钉在黑纸白字和历史书上。十字架钉着，戴着镣铐。有时他在字母和字母之间试图寻找自己的脸，却总是可悲的失败。

合上杂志他仍然面目模糊。

他大概早就死掉了。人们帮他做好一张面具盖在他尸体上。他死掉了。在面具之后。身体摇荡。面目模糊。他死掉了。

他死掉了。

但他还能去上班，去聚会，去和朋友们开无伤大雅的玩笑。但他死掉了。他不能撒尿，不能排泄，不能勃||起。死是一种漫长的凌迟，从他十七岁开始，或者更早，把他身上所有不好的、坏的、邪恶的棱角一点一点刮掉。不疼。但让人怅惘。他已经记不起应该怎么狠狠地啐一口小报记者、或者色迷迷地对着性感女郎吹口哨了。虽然他以前也没有这样做过。他不该这样做。他是哈利·波特。他十全十美。于是每一天醒来他都发现自己比昨天死掉一点。

他高高在上他善良温和宽容坚毅他保护无辜者他公平公正他魁地奇永远抓得到金飞贼……

他死掉了。

有一次他在一场扯淡见面会上。一个小巫师从人群里挤出来递给他一只巧克力蛙。他对她说谢谢，又拆开巧克力。青蛙蹦到了他眼镜上。他把它扯下来塞到嘴里。他这才看见这只巧克力蛙带着的是邓布利多的卡片。

阿不思·邓布利多 曾任霍格沃茨校长

被公认为当代最伟大的巫师

邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：

一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃，

发现龙血的十二种用途，

与合作伙伴尼克·勒梅在炼金术方面

卓有成效，邓布利多教授爱好室内乐

及十柱滚木球戏。

他的老校长，长长白色胡子和半月形眼镜，蓝色眼珠冲他闪烁。

“你是什么时候死掉的？”

他问。

“噢，在死亡的很久之前，我的孩子。”

老校长说。

于是他明白他注定死去。他已经死去。

在他真正死亡之前。他死去。

三

重新遇到德拉科·马尔福也就是在他二十四岁那一年。

那段时间他接了一个追踪非法交易黑魔法物品的任务，时常在翻倒巷蹲守。每隔一个小时他往随身带的杯子里扔一根不同头发，喝一口冷冰冰的复方汤剂，保持陌生人容貌混迹在这里。也是那段时间他感觉到有人在跟踪他。

二十四年生活予他敏锐的直觉，附赠伤疤和暴躁。

他呼气，在冬日空气里制造一场小小的雾。翻倒巷的石板路上一群蜘蛛排着队在寒霜覆盖的地面上行走。

他不打算把这件事告诉任何人。他想得到这一切的后果。罗恩会迷茫地皱起眉头：跟踪你？有人？我说，不应该呀，是吧？谁会跟踪你呢？神秘人……伏地魔都死了，对吧？而赫敏会大惊小怪地要求他告诉金斯莱告诉他所有的傲罗同事告诉韦斯莱夫人并且改用飞路粉上班，她还会逼他去心理咨询逼他休假逼他谈女朋友总之逼他做一切大惊小怪的事。他爱赫敏。当然。他爱罗恩。毫无疑问。他爱他们，比谁都爱。但他烦他们。就像青春期的子女烦唠叨的母亲与木讷的父亲一样烦他们。他决定把被跟踪的秘密锁起来。谁都不告诉。他要去自己抓到那个人，抓到他。

就在他下定决心找到那个跟踪者的第二天，他碰到了马尔福。在翻倒巷的博金博克商店旁边。他总是能碰到他的老地方。马尔福穿着一件黑色的斗篷，混在一伙他早有怀疑的巫师小团体中间。哈利一眼就发现了他。于是他躲在街角。等到马尔福淡金色的头发刚刚露出一个角，他就敏捷地抓住了他的袖子把他拖到了一条小巷中。

“波特？”马尔福惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。

他哼了一声作为回应。

“你在这儿干嘛？”马尔福迅速调整出一副傲慢的神色。

“这话我应该问你。”他抽出魔杖在手指间慢慢转。“你交朋友的品味变了？现在想和倒卖黑魔法用品的人插一脚了？”

马尔福翻了个白眼，懒洋洋交叉双臂。

“你随便讲话我告你诽谤。”

哈利再次对马尔福冷哼了一声。

“跟我回魔法部，录个口供再走。”

四

二十四岁那一年他还和金妮·韦斯莱分了手。分手很低调。他们在陋居的阁楼上接了个轻的不像话的吻。金妮身上还带着那种淡淡的花香——他曾经在斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上闻到过。但是这味道已经不再让他怦然心动。他抚摸金妮火红色的头发，想念它们曾经在他指头上烙下的炙痛痕迹。

那仿佛已经是很遥远、很遥远以前的事情。

他想起很久之前他曾做过的梦，罗恩掀开巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯，看到他和金妮在接吻。那时候他才上六年级呢。金妮和迪安还没有正式分手。那时候的时间回想起来是如此漫长，一切都在记忆里被拉扯成慢镜头，一切都被笼罩上了难以除去的灰尘。他住在陋居，他和金妮坐在地板上。他们聊天，微笑。冬天还没有降临。金妮卧室的窗外，秋天最繁盛的金色阳光，像甜美果实一样结得硕果累累。

你还记得禁林吗？我们曾经约会去过的地方。我记得。还有黑湖。七楼的空教室。皮皮鬼从我们头顶飞过。我都记得。他们慢悠悠地讲话，友好如一对甜蜜朋友。哈利下巴支在膝盖上。关于霍格沃茨、关于一切还没有开始前、无忧无虑（最多为作业啊恋爱啊忧虑）的少年时光重新温柔地涨上他心头。

禁林。鹰头马身有翼兽。海格。他想起来。许许多多过去的事情，一件又一件，闪着金光，在他脑海里发出温热的熨贴温度。紧接着，他想起了马尔福。那个十足十的混蛋。那混蛋有一头在阳光里会闪光的金发，会在魁地奇比赛里用扫帚狠狠地撞他，一天三次地来到格兰芬多里和他找茬。

他想的出了神。

“还不下班吗？”

傲罗办公室的实习生敲了敲他紧闭的办公室门。

他被吓了一跳，手里的口供也掉下来。

是德拉科·马尔福的口供。关于他为什么会出现在博金博克商店。

“这就走。”他回答。

他拎起椅背上的外套。裹好羊毛围巾。

走到办公室门口时他看到镜子里有一个褐色头发、满脸雀斑的高个子男人。

原来复方汤剂药效还没有过。他想。

紧接着他的动作僵硬起来。

复方汤剂药效还没过——可这样马尔福都能认出他。

就好像十七岁的那个冬天——他鼻青脸肿，被抓到马尔福庄园里，但马尔福还是一眼认出了他。

那家伙在认出他这方面还真是天赋异禀。

五

二十四岁的一个冬夜他带着三个实习生去抓捕那窝倒卖黑魔法物品的小贩。在被秘鲁烟雾弹突然袭击后，这次普通的抓捕任务变成了一次出乎意料的激烈打斗。

普通小贩不会这么拼了命的和傲罗打架。这伙人很有可能只是打着卖黑魔法物品的名义，聚在一起商量其他更危险的事。

他必须把他们抓住。

他并不畏惧这种场合。相反，他享受这个。在躲闪和魔杖挥舞间他恍惚以为自己是一种兽类，如同他的教父，有湿润的鼻和灵巧的嗅觉。他扔出一个个咒语，剑客一般挥洒自如，在狭窄街道上追赶逃窜的嫌犯。就在他几乎要抓住其中一个的时候，他听到他的实习生惨叫了一声。

他转头，前面的嫌犯迅速抓着他的腿把他放倒，并且恶狠狠地发射了一个割裂咒。

血瞬间从他的额头上汩汩地流出来。

先是黑。然后是白。最后是一片茫茫然的絮状背景。

他躺在地上，想，真冷啊。

他果然还不是兽类。他永远不能像大黑狗一样安然趴在雪地上，却一点都不觉得冷，浑身还散发着热气。

他需要温暖。

六

他醒过来的时候是在圣芒戈。他太熟悉这里的味道和声音了——自从当了傲罗，他常常来这里来探望队友，不过很少自己住进来就是了。

治疗师们在高声嘱咐着病人药剂药量。护士们匆匆地给每个人分发精神滋补剂。病人们诶哟诶哟地叫唤着。这一切织成一匹宽柔的丝卷，笼罩在他病房门外。他的病房很安静。

他从床上坐起来。发现视线狭窄的可怜。于是他伸手去摸自己的脸。

“你最好别乱动。”

有人说。他停下手上动作。

“你的左眼受了伤，刚刚给你扎好了绷带。如果你弄坏了，就当个独眼龙去吧。”

他皱着眉看马尔福穿着白色长袍拿着病历本朝他走过来。

“你在这儿干嘛？”

他问。

“杀你。”马尔福冷冰冰地说，从床头柜上拿过一只大杯子。“喝了它。”

“什么？”

“生骨灵。”马尔福看着他惊恐的脸假惺惺地微笑，“就是那个很难喝很恶心的药，没错。”

“我觉得我挺好的，用不着这个。”他抗议。

“那你就抬抬你那条小细腿看看。”马尔福在他床沿边上坐下来。

他抬了抬他的腿。一阵剧烈的痛感从膝踝处升上来。

“好吧。好吧。”他接过马尔福手中的杯子，屏住气一口喝了下去。“操，我的嗓子要烧掉了，给我点水！快点！”

“没有。”马尔福高兴地说。

“靠——我魔杖呢！”

“病房里不许用魔法。”马尔福咧着嘴说。

“我要杀了你。混账。”他嘟嘟哝哝地说。“你穿着治疗师的袍子干嘛？偷衣服玩？”

“你只瞎了一只眼，波特。你另一只眼是干嘛用的？”马尔福冷笑，“你的蠢脑袋被撞了一下就不认识字了吗？”

他指着衣服口袋边的“见习治疗师 德拉科·马尔福”。

“如果我是你，我就会对治疗师表示出一些尊重，毕竟是他抢救了你那颗硕大无比的头颅。”

“我当然看到了你的胸牌，否则我不会从一个前食死徒的手里拿过药——真是十二万分地感谢你。”哈利挖苦。但是话音未落，他突然被自己逗笑了。他也不知道为什么。总之他的心情变得十分开朗，生机勃勃。带着一种他很久没有体会到的那种、想和别人争强斗胜的蠢蠢欲动。

现在马尔福在他眼前，整个人比上学的时候还招人讨厌：

还有比和马尔福斗嘴更适合的康复运动吗？

没有。

在他来得及提出下一个挑衅话题前，马尔福张了嘴：

“你差不多了要不要出门看一下？大概有十家报纸正守在门口要采访你。你可怜兮兮的忠诚粉丝团排队排到了圣芒戈门口，都在哭啼啼地为你写赞美诗：伟大的救世主，为了自己的实习生和魔法世界的安定牺牲自己的个人安危……”

他的脸迅速地阴沉了下去。

七

人群惯于谄媚和幻想。

他被一团团记者包围住。镁光灯扑哧扑哧地闪。他知道明天的预言家日报上会怎么写。忠于职守勇敢无畏冲锋陷阵。他们会无视事实拼命地夸赞他，就像他们曾经无视事实拼命地贬低他一样。他成为了一只木偶，一尊神像，专供安全感匮乏的人顶礼膜拜。他呆呆地坐在那里，本能地回答那些无聊的提问。

没人爱他。人人都爱他。没人关心他。人人都关心他。

……去他妈的吧去他妈的吧。

他感觉怒气突然从胸腔里升起，窜上他脑袋几乎炸裂他的颅骨。他要撒尿，他要排泄，他要勃|起，他要找个人破处然后好好地做爱。他要老，他要死，他要皱纹爬满脸然后流口水得健忘症，变成一个一无是处的糟老头。

他在众目睽睽下用幻想糟践自己，得到自残的快感。

他终于把目光放到远处，思考若踢翻眼前的桌子，推开拥挤的、散发着臭气的人群，跑出门去，一路跑下去会有什么后果。他往远处看，却看到了马尔福带着抹冷笑靠在病房门口，目光像一柄看不起人的利剑。

穿喉而过。

他记忆中的马尔福很少有这样凌厉的时刻。他熟悉的马尔福胆小、怕事、摇摆不定、欺软怕硬，是个只会喊爸爸的奶娃娃。但现在的马尔福看起来如一个真真正正的陌生人，有一头灿灿的金色头发，有他不得不承认的、俊俏面容。

还有一副冷情的眉眼。

欲望撩开了它的面罩。奇洛摘下了头巾。邪恶和幻象开始如云雾遮蔽他的双眼。德拉科·马尔福是个完美的工具。他想。如果，他是说如果。如果他和他厮混在一起会怎么样？马尔福的无与伦比之处在于，他是个毋庸置疑的混蛋。十恶不赦的前食死徒。十足的恶鬼和懦夫。

——还是个男人。

从哪个方面来说，他都不应该和马尔福扯上关系。

可这正是他想要的。

一切。


	2. 08-12

八

**有预谋的勾引起始于这天下午。**

“你在干什么？波特？”

马尔福拿着病历本走进他的病房。记者和粉丝们已经都散开了。他们带着他们从他这里想要的一切：新闻、八卦、安慰和鼓励乐颠颠、毫无留恋地走了。哈利一个人站在病房里的穿衣镜前。手里拿着一条领带。

“如你所见，我在打领带。”

“你打领带干吗？”马尔福站到他身后。镜子里他们看起来相隔如此之近。马尔福的半张脸从他乱糟糟黑发后显露出来。“你不会晚上还要开新闻会吧，你？”马尔福眯着眼睛嘲笑他。瞳孔里有一点真实的担忧。

“当然不是。”他说。下意识伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴角。“马尔福。”他声音低哑地说， **“帮我打个领带。我不会。”**

他没有转身，他把领带从肩膀上递给过马尔福。马尔福没有接。那条黑色的领带就悬在空中，如未有人接应的暧昧问题。

“你脑子确实摔坏了。”马尔福下结论。“现在过来吃药。别打蠢领带了。”

马尔福要转身离开的时候他迅速拽住了他衣角，敏捷的身手。他可是在每一项傲罗体质测试中都拿到了A。马尔福被他压到在墙上，就像那天在翻倒巷一样。但这次他没有用魔杖。他把领带塞到了马尔福手中。

“你到底想干嘛？波特？”

**“我想你干我。”**

他说。

说出口的一刹那，一切都明了了。他知道这一切都很荒唐、羞耻、毫无逻辑。但他不在乎这个。管他马尔福答应不答应呢。被马尔福恶狠狠羞辱一顿也是好的—— **你看，所有人都追捧的救世之星、黄金男孩，其实就是个投怀送抱的浪荡子。他为这个感到兴奋。他好像觉得糊在他脸上的厚厚纸壳在被他捅破。他快要能呼吸了。他要能活过来了。**

马尔福是恶毒的厉火。他要这厉火来烧去他的外壳。

“你疯了。”

马尔福推开了哈利，落荒而逃，甚至把病历本掉到了地上。

病房大门砰地一声被关上。

他没有去追。他站在那里。 **他知道，从某种意义上来说，马尔福已经干过他了。** 他露出一个微笑，缓慢地、虔诚地把手上的领带套到衬衣领子下面，然后打了一个结。

九

他是被熟悉的被跟踪感惊醒的。他从床上猛地坐起，视线因为绷带和没戴眼镜儿显得格外模糊。是谁？他大声问。朦胧人影从病房门口出现。在蓝荧荧的月光中，那人是一只白色的幽魂。

“是我。”

德拉科·马尔福低声说。

他松了一口气，掀开被子，好在床上更舒服地跪坐下来。“你来干什么？”他问。问完之后他意识到这个问题有多么多余。马尔福朝他走过来了，像平时查病房一样坐到了他床沿边。在夜色中，马尔福的鼻尖有一种出奇俏丽的弧度。

“波特。”他说。“波特。”

然后他们两个相对沉默了半晌。直到马尔福再次开口：

“还要我帮你打领带吗？”

**暗语。秘密角力。他们两个人的眼神在空气中碰到，又迅速地分开。纸壳已经松动了，他在犹豫要不要把它彻底剥开。** 马尔福的嘴唇和眼睛好像在期待。但好像也没有。他分辨不清。在试探和试探中间他们找到了熟悉的僵持感：属于魁地奇球场和魔药课，不许用魔法的走廊和漫长的课后禁闭。

他们在少年时代曾无数次这样僵持。

“好。”他最终说。“帮我打领带吧。”

密码锁合上了。严丝合缝。马尔福迅速地伸出手开始为他解领带。你他妈简直就是个恶棍。马尔福低声说，嘴不饶人，手上动作更狠。他解开结，用领带牵着哈利的脖子让他向他靠近。然后他给他解开了衬衣扣子。很慢。一颗一颗。随时给他反悔的机会。

**“你还有机会逃跑，波特。”**

马尔福说，声音低沉如喁喁情话。

他接受挑战似的将脖子昂起。

**“我不逃跑。”**

十

马尔福有一双很冷情的眼。这是他知道的。他没有吻他。他也不是很介意。他的眼睛一直低垂着在马尔福的胸脯上和腰腹上滚动，像黏热的舌头在他腹股沟处舔出热流和软意。马尔福重新给他系上了领带。这次他全身赤裸。领带随着马尔福翻动他身体的动作滑落到他乳首上，冰凉地无端拨起那上面的一点红珠。

马尔福的手摩挲过他的臀瓣和大腿内侧。一切都顺理成章。他受用这种如祭品被享用的感觉。他没有和男人做过。其实也没有真正和女人做过。 **情欲是一汪他所不了解的诱人海水，在他脚心温热出酥麻痒感。** 但这事无师自通，不需旁人多言，他已凭借本能用双腿圈住马尔福的一条腿根摩擦。他的阴茎直挺挺的、硬邦邦的，看的他们都有一些尴尬。但是他不在乎。

纸壳已经裂开了。他想让它彻底化为灰烬。

“我要开始操你了。”马尔福终于说。他从床头柜上够下一只玻璃瓶，把那些透明的液体倒在手心，然后搓开。“准备好。”他命令，他顺从地曲起双腿。马尔福的手指挤进了那层圈肉。

**就像是被魔咒击中死去一次。**

**像被蛇怪的牙齿刺入骨肉。**

只是一切痛苦都集中在了他秘密的甬道之间。马尔福内疚似的伸手指掰开他紧咬牙关，让哈利能够咬着他的手指转移痛苦。

很快的。马尔福保证。很快你就不会痛了。你可以叫出声来。

于是他叫出声来，呻吟，带有表演性质。看不见的芸芸众生在半空中注视马尔福的老二捅进他的屁股。 **你们看啊。你们看吧。你们睁大眼睛看。看清楚我是怎么随便和一个男人上床的，看清楚我是怎么搂着这个男人的腰在他身体下扭动的。看清楚。看清楚看清楚看清楚。我要死掉再活过来了。**

去他妈的纯洁，去他妈的善良，去他妈的救世之星，去他妈的哈利·波特。你们以为你们都很了解我吗？他在脑子里大吼，抬起腿向全世界的人撒尿。你们很了解我吗你们凭什么喜欢我？他朝所有人大吼。最后他拼命向上贴上了马尔福的脖颈。马尔福抽插的更加迅速。他们知道一切都要结束了。他抓紧最后可以坦荡亲密的机会，在马尔福的喉结上置下一个吻。

马尔福把精液悉数浇入他肠道中。

十一

他陷入了梦境的泥淖之中。

一切都是一望无际的蓝色。所有的渺小鱼类在水中遨游。无忧无虑。他把脸贴在水族馆巨大的玻璃面上，张开嘴和岩石底端的斑斓海蛇对话。达力达力达力！佩妮姨妈在喊，她的声音在空荡荡的圆形走廊里回荡，于是无穷无尽个达力出现了。他们各自对着哈利冷笑，准备把他的头按到马桶盖里。

我们要去海豚馆了。海豚馆。看海豚。要额外收门票的。那哈利就呆在这里吧。呆在这儿，小子，敢惹事我就让你好看。海豚好看吗妈妈？好看。他们是什么样的？佩妮姨妈，让我也去吧，我不会乱跑的。想得美，小子，呆在这儿。

**呆在这儿。呆在这儿。呆在这——儿——！**

刺耳的声音让他从梦中惊醒。

“起来，起来——”

马尔福拖着让人讨厌的长腔对他说。

哈利张开沉重的酸痛眼皮，紧接着马尔福就粗暴地把他的眼镜推到了他脸上，眼镜腿差点戳瞎他的另一只眼。他费力眨了眨眼睛，看到马尔福正在用魔杖搅拌着一罐绿色的、泥浆似的恶心液体，于是下意识地往床里缩了缩。

屁股上一阵让人难堪的痛感顺着他的脊柱爬进了他脑子里。

哈利躲开马尔福的眼神（虽然马尔福也在同样躲着他的眼神）：“这是什么药？”

“止痛药。”马尔福言简意赅地讲。“第一次吧，你？”

重新找到舌头费了他不少事。

“当然——不是。”哈利恼怒地瞪马尔福，“我有经验的。”

“哦。”马尔福垂下眼睛接着搅拌药剂，“韦斯莱家的小母鼬，怎么能忘了呢。我是说，你，和男人，第一次吧？你？”

哈利没有搭话。马尔福也没问下去。他终于收起魔杖把药剂放到哈利的床头柜上，然后在病历本上写了些什么东西。“喝掉那个。”马尔福说，“傲罗办公室来问你什么时候能出院了，今天。”

“喔。”哈利把绿色药剂喝掉了一大半，它出乎意料的好喝。“我什么时候能出院？”

“取决于你。”

哈利不可思议地抬起眼来——努力不去躲闪地去看马尔福——

“取决于我？”

马尔福不耐烦地咂了咂舌头。

“你那点儿破伤早就好的差不多了。”他说，“不过如果你需要休息的话——我还可以给你多弄几天假期——别误会，”他冷笑，“我一点儿都不关心你。我只是想说，如果有可能的话——”

马尔福在他的床沿上坐下来。他的手离哈利的大腿非常近，几近抚摸的距离。

哈利暗自咬紧了牙关。

**“昨天的事，我们可以再来几次。”**

**马尔福说。**

他抬起头，看到马尔福也在看他。

十二

这没什么难理解的。我是个GAY，而且我在空窗期。你操起来很舒服。而你看起来也被操的很舒服。我们可以多上几次床。出于身体关系我们在床上还挺匹配的——这和感情没关系。我还是一样讨厌你。你也可以同样讨厌我。一切都很fine，都很公平。这不难理解，是不是？

德拉科说的每句话听起来都很有道理。

这的确不难理解。哈利想。床伴关系不奇怪，GAY也不奇怪，但是这一切放在德拉科·马尔福身上就很奇怪。他不由自主想到在学校的七年里，马尔福确实没有过真正意义上的女友——潘西·帕金森充其量只是他的一个跟班、咋咋呼呼小团体中的一员。

那么马尔福有过男朋友吗？在霍格沃茨的时候？他有没有像他和金妮一样、和他的男朋友在巨怪挂毯后偷偷接过吻？在扫帚橱里面对面说过傻话？他会因为他男朋友的一句话而脸红心跳吗？他实在想象不出马尔福黏黏糊糊谈恋爱的样子。

现在马尔福在他面前，脸因为恼怒而涨得粉红。他应该回答点什么。他知道。但是他实在不知道应该怎么说。我和你上床只是因为我可笑地想当个坏孩子？像个被唠叨老妈管头管脚、想交个坏男朋友的青春期小姑娘？这肯定说不出口。马尔福看起来忍耐度要到极限了，哈利害怕他会冲他甩出魔咒、或者是狠狠揍他一顿——没脑子的马尔福什么都干的出来。他相信这个。于是他张开嘴，犹疑地说：

**“……不难理解，但我、我想我、可能不是个GAY？”**

马尔福笑了。哈利打了个哆嗦。马尔福笑了。

他耸了耸肩：“可怜的傻宝宝波特，”他换上了一副高傲自大的讨厌嘴脸。“不敢承认自己是个同性恋。想一想吧，他可亲可敬的同性恋老校长把他也教成了同性恋，他要害怕死了——”

“闭嘴！”哈利发现自己仅有的一点愧疚消失的无影无踪。马尔福太讨厌了。他在侮辱邓布利多。他怎么敢——

“你不准这么说邓布利多！”他大吼。

“他本来就是！”马尔福吼了回来。“他和格林德沃，你难道没有看到过他的书信集吗？没有哪个直男会那样给另一个男人写信！你个蠢货！”

紧接着他眯起了眼睛,傻笑着对哈利说：

**“而且你也是，波特，别试图否认这一点了。不是GAY的人不会在床上那么反应——你别脸红啊，别冲我扔枕头！你他妈就是个GAY！这没什么难承认的！我也是！你他妈早该发现自己是了，从——”**

“给我滚出去，我今天就出院！”

哈利把床头柜上的花瓶朝病房门砸去。马尔福堪堪一避，碎片划过他的袍角飞了出去。

TBC


	3. 13-16

十三

出院后的第一天晚上他就梦到了马尔福。

他梦到他们在做爱。在众目睽睽之下。预言家日报的记者拿着相机却忘了按下快门。所有的人都捂着嘴。他们在尖叫。在声嘶力竭地阻止他。你怎么能这样呢哈利你快停下来停下来停下来你不能这样你不能！你不是个GAY你是个好男孩别让那混蛋侮辱你快停下来！紧接着他看到了丽塔·斯基特，她捧着她那本 《邓布利多的生平与谎言》，翻到了邓布利多与格林德沃并肩而立相视微笑的那页。

我说什么来着。丽塔咧着嘴，如一只癞蛤蟆。邓布利多，和他的得意门生，光明的代言者，全都有一些世人所不知的、黑暗的秉性。从我见到哈利·波特的第一面起我就知道他不是个正常男孩了，真的……读者朋友们……

** 我是个混蛋吗。他在马尔福的抚弄下颤栗。我是吗我是吗我是吗。 **

你是。马尔福冷酷无情地说。阴茎像长矛一样刺入他的体内。你是混蛋。哈利·波特。你是个不折不扣的混蛋。你配不上你受到的爱戴。你不配做救世之星。你就是个卑劣的、异类的男孩，一个GAY，所有人都不会爱你的，在他们发现你这隐秘的取向之后？ 

不会的。他喃喃。不会的不会的不会的。他说。赫敏和罗恩。韦斯莱夫人。韦斯莱先生。纳威。卢娜。乔治和比尔。查理。珀西。他们会爱我的。他们会爱我。我不是GAY我不是GAY我不是GAY。

你真的不是吗？马尔福轻柔地问他。那你喜欢这个吗？

他瞪大眼睛，看着马尔福含住了他的乳首。他舔弄那点红珠上敏感的神经，嘬它，如幼猫吮奶一般用牙齿划过它的顶端。他要爆炸了。所有的感官都被马尔福撩拨到了崩溃的边缘。他几乎感觉得到他的老二在流出液体。你喜欢这个吗？马尔福问。他伸出舌尖，眼睛盯着他的眼睛，色情而诱惑地在他乳首上打转。**你喜欢，是不是？**

梦境就是在这个瞬间破裂的。破裂开的一刹那他眼前变成了一篇茫茫然无所踪的蓝色。沉水的声音在他耳膜旁边咕嘟咕嘟响。海豚成群地游了过来，瞪着大大的眼睛。然后，然后它们包围住了他。他们含住了他。

不要。不要不要不要不要！

他惊恐地大叫。马尔福的嘴唇代替了海豚们。他金色的头发在他身下随水波晃荡。你喜欢这个。马尔福说。你喜欢。你很快就要射在我嘴里了。波特。

** 他射出来了。 **

他从床上突然地坐起来。

** 他是异类。 **

他终于知道了。

十四

他去找德拉科·马尔福的时候，马尔福脸上的表情令人讨厌出了一个新高度。如果非要形容的话，那大概是一张混合着乌姆里奇和玛姬姑妈的讨厌面孔，写满了“我说什么来着你来找我了吧你他妈就是想被操”的恶心肢体语言。

马尔福并没有直接向他走过来。他对着一个病人足足说了五分钟的话。哈利差点要对那个病人施驱逐咒了。他死死盯着马尔福，看他走出办公室、和两个护士又说了半天的话，然后慢慢悠悠朝他走了过来。

“波特先生。”马尔福挂着自鸣得意的傻笑，“您来圣芒戈有何贵干？”

“闭嘴。”哈利恶狠狠地对他说。“我们上次的交易还算吗？”

“什么交易？”马尔福假装一脸懵懂。

“我们上床。”哈利简单地讲。“我承认我是个GAY，你和我上床。怎么样？”

马尔福皱起了眉头：“我很好奇是什么让您这种顽固的人改变意见的，”他凑到哈利耳朵边，“因为你看到裸男的屁股勃起了？还是想着街上看到的漂亮男孩手淫了？波特，你是怎么认识到自己是个GAY的？虽然这明显的像邓布利多的性取向——”

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

“现在是你和我做交易。”马尔福说，“对我尊重点。”

哈利瞪了马尔福一眼。

“行吧，行吧。”马尔福双手稍微举起做投降动作。“我不和救世主对着来。那怎么，说定了？和我上床？”

“暂时。”

“我也懒得和你做长期炮友。”马尔福耸肩。“等我下班吧。”

“等你下班干什么？”

** “等我下班干你。” **

马尔福说完，就走向了治疗师的办公室。

十五

他和马尔福约在了他住的公寓里。

他在魔法部入职后在距离魔法部入口不远的麻瓜社区租了一间公寓。一栋老旧大厦的十三楼，因为楼层不吉利，房租相当便宜，生活设施还算齐全。尽管韦斯莱夫人很多次都和他说让他去陋居住——乔治住在对角巷！比尔和芙蓉住在贝壳小屋，查理又常年的不着家，罗恩和赫敏一起住了，而珀西恨不得住在办公室！只有金妮还住在家里了，天啊，你敢相信吗？二十年了——这个房子里一直吵吵闹闹、乱七八糟的，但是突然安静下来了！宝贝，来住吧，有你在，我和亚瑟都会很开心的——

但他拒绝了。他需要一些空间，好让他在半夜因为噩梦尖叫醒来的时候不会被过分地嘘寒问暖。他不想呆在格里莫广场，那里太沉重了。同样，他也拒绝了住在巫师村里——他可不想去买个黄油啤酒都被曝出酗酒新闻。他喜欢这间麻瓜公寓，它平凡、普通，不会说话的无聊墙纸围起一方他的小天地。他的邻居们全是普普通通的麻瓜，没有人会多看他两眼，除非他把垃圾放在楼道间两天没有去扔。

** 在这里他很容易会忘掉很多事。伏地魔。小天狼星。那些死去的人们。那些战斗。在麻瓜世界里，什么都会显得不太真实。 **

下了班他会去逛麻瓜超市（他身上的英镑比加隆还要多）。他徘徊在货架里，听超市广播播放轻松音乐，看各色甜蜜糖果罐，麻瓜小孩抓着妈妈要再买一块巧克力。一切都这么惬意悠闲——麻瓜们对一切无知无觉，他们只关心天气、股票和小孩子的成绩。

他真羡慕他们。

今天他也一样去了麻瓜超市。

他买了酸奶，一打淡啤酒，然后他停留在了他从来没有驻足过的区域。

琳琅满目的避孕套盒子。

他下意识四下环顾：没有人注意他，这里只是麻瓜世界而已。

他咬着嘴唇，凑近那些琳琅满目花样观看：激情装，润滑加倍，草莓口味，超薄，零触感，快感升级——这些字眼让他觉得很难为情。他有点手足无措。

德拉科和他上一次做的时候并没有这种东西。

他需要吗？他有点纠结。巫师和麻瓜的规矩，应该是一样的吧？

最后他迅速地把货架上第一排的避孕套每样拿了一个扔进了购物篮里。

还有三盒不一样的润滑剂。

结账的时候他窘的要死。收银员是一个相当漂亮的年轻女孩，红头发，大眼睛，很像金妮，他不由自主地想，这想法让他又想起了韦斯莱一家、赫敏以及他的其他朋友们。他们会接受他吗？他开始纠结——他是gay，他们还会爱他吗？

他无法继续想象。

买完东西，距离他和马尔福约定还差一刻钟。

他站在公寓楼下的十字街口等马尔福。

太阳快要落山，橙黄色光芒笼罩街道。这地方不算很繁华，行人寥寥。老旧建筑物显现出一种落寞情调来。

他突然有种荒唐的感觉，他感觉他仿佛已经在这里等过马尔福许多次了，仿佛他们已经是一对情侣，他常常站在这里等马尔福下班回家似的。他摇了摇脑袋，把这种可笑想法从脑海中摇出去。

在距离约定时间差两分钟的时候，马尔福出现了。他是移形换影出现的，在一个空空的老旧电话亭旁边。马尔福「啪」的一下子从空荡荡空气中出现。那家伙环顾四周一圈，然后往哈利的方向走过来。哈利看到那家伙脸上挂着明显的嫌弃表情。

“喂，我说，魔法部拖欠你工资了吗？为什么住在这种地方啊？”

马尔福穿着一身西装，和这个社区看起来格格不入。他看起来好像要去参加宴会似的，甚至在领带上别了领带夹。哈利不自觉地低头看了看自己：套头衫、牛仔裤和球鞋。

** 真是看起来完全不搭界的两个人啊。 **

他们沉默无语一起走向哈利的公寓。哈利在前面一点带路，马尔福和他隔开半米距离。

他们坐上咯吱咯吱响的破旧电梯时马尔福的脸拉的更长了。

“下次我来找地方吧。”电梯上行时马尔福突然说。“你这地方也太破了。”

哈利没有说好或者不好。

谁知道呢，谁知道他们还有没有下一次。谁知道他们两个这种诡异关系会持续多久——任何一个可能演变成承诺或者保证的字眼都要格外当心。

他们走进房间，气氛尴尬又诡异。哈利把购物袋放到茶几上，德拉科默默脱下了西装外套，自觉挂在衣帽架上，动作熟稔，仿佛真的是来男友家做客一样。他甚至默默坐到了沙发上，挥动魔杖烧了一壶开水并泡了茶。

约炮的正常流程应该是这样的吗？哈利开始感觉脑子有点不够用。德拉科泡了茶，往里面加了过多的奶和糖，开始慢慢啜饮。这家伙看起来过分自在了——他甚至都不问问他需不需要一杯茶。

“喂！”哈利先开口打破着尴尬局面。

“嗯？”马尔福抬起眼皮看他。

操你妈的我是来和你约炮不是请你在我家喝茶，不是请你在这里一脸讨厌相地往茶杯里加糖加奶的，操你妈的马尔福。

结果他开口问：“你……要不要吃点东西？”

这是什么狗屁问题。

结果马尔福认真思索了一会儿说：“好啊。”

十六

真是怪异的场景。

他在厨房里，用魔杖清洗一堆土豆，黄油自动躺在热锅上慢慢融化，面包机咔嚓咔嚓烤好四片面包。

“吃什么？”

马尔福靠在厨房门框上说。

就好像是下班回家的丈夫在问「吃什么」似的。

哈利收回这个念头，把熏肉切好片放到锅上煎。

“煎熏肉，烤面包，炸土豆。”

“喔。”

过了一会儿，马尔福又说：“你还会做饭啊。”

真是想不到有一天他会和马尔福站在同一间厨房里，使劲找话题聊。哈利觉得眼前的场景有一点搞笑，像他喜欢的一个麻瓜电影导演的电影套路：无厘头，人们莫名其妙地熟络起来，又莫名其妙陷入爱河，最后莫名其妙吵得不可开交，再莫名其妙和好。

** 不过人生不就是有很多莫名其妙嘛。 **

就好像，伏地魔曾经莫名其妙地选了他，而不是纳威·隆巴顿。

如果有机会，他还真的挺想问问的。为什么是我呢。为什么不是纳威？

如果是纳威的话——那么现在他也许是一个无忧无虑的年轻巫师，刚刚独立，找到了一份还不错的工作，或许他根本不会来魔法部效力，而是去打魁地奇，每天在天上飞来飞去。周五晚上，他就赶回爸妈家里，吃一顿大餐，或许还和爸妈一起去格里莫广场看望小天狼星。唐克斯和卢平大概也会在那，他们会一起喝啤酒，看喝多了的小天狼星变成大狗追着詹姆跑，唐克斯把头发变成粉红色泡泡糖——

“喂，你的土豆快要削没了。”

马尔福提醒他。

他这才发现他一直挥动着魔杖削土豆，不知不觉几乎把土豆们削秃。

他停止挥动魔杖，把剩下的土豆们扔进了盘子里。

炸土豆很快也做好，他把土豆和煎肉分两份在两个盘子中，又各放两片面包。

盘子晃晃悠悠飘到了餐桌上。

他和马尔福分两端坐下。

晚餐开始。

他专心致志去盯着盘子里的土豆，仿佛要用力思考出新型的吃土豆方法似的。

“喝点什么吗？”

马尔福突然问道。

“你想喝什么？”

他不抬头地问。

“来点酒吧。”

于是他把刚刚买出的一打淡啤酒拿出来。马尔福对麻瓜产品表现出了相当的嫌弃，但还是打开了一瓶。

他们就好像两个最普通的麻瓜男人一样，握着平凡无奇的啤酒罐子，碰了个杯。

碰完杯后哈利笑了。

“喂，有什么好笑的？”

“没什么。”

他摇摇头，然后咕咚咕咚把一罐啤酒喝了个见底。

然后他又咧着嘴笑了。


End file.
